


卜洋星pwp

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	卜洋星pwp

小野猫被彻底操熟了。眼尾的绯红蔓延至耳根，咬着下唇哼唧个不停。  
木子洋的进出频率很快，粗长的性器九浅一深贯穿着怀里人紧致湿热的肉洞，丝毫没有怠慢的意思。朱星杰颤抖不停，稳不住身体，一次次被撞到身前的卜凡怀里。倒也不介意，任凭那小野猫被高他许多的另一个男人占据了口腔。  
胸部早在前戏阶段就被蹂躏到红肿，火热的手掌再次覆盖，几乎破皮的乳头可怜兮兮从指缝中挤出来被捻得扁平。卜凡低笑着又将左乳重新包裹在嘴里，时不时用牙齿衔起那枚软肉舔弄，舌尖一次次狠狠挑开乳尖小孔。朱星杰被刺激得全身止不住颤抖，后穴一阵阵痉挛收缩，夹得木子洋舒爽得头皮发麻险些交代出去。  
前面的花穴已经彻底浸润。淫水沿着腿根在朱星杰踮着的脚尖留下一大滩水渍，可他们始终没有碰过那口饿极的肉穴一次，并且也不允许小猫自己碰。  
双臂高攀着卜凡的肩膀试图索吻，后穴又在遭受一次次的猛烈撞击，朱星杰脚尖酸疼，眼前发黑，几乎站不住了。

被夹在两位高个男士之间很不好受。他不该晚归，如果自己乖些或许下场也不会这么惨。  
性事从前戏开始计算已经过了将近三个小时，这两个男人就像是不知疲倦的永动机。朱星杰迷迷糊糊地只感觉木子洋打桩机似得几乎快把自己的后穴捅坏了。

“唔啊…慢点，慢点洋哥…要穿了…”  
朱星杰艰难回过头，红着眼眶声音嘶哑着求饶。  
“穿了就换上面那张嘴继续。”木子洋利索得回应，坏心眼得朝小野猫耳蜗里吹气，在对方躲避得同时性器又借机进了几分，达到前所未有的深度。  
“啊…！太深了，受不了了…呜呜…”

身后越发大开大合的动作顶得他呻吟声越来越放肆，可刚叫了几声又羞耻得把脸埋进身前人的胸膛。  
卜凡被对方的举动撩拨得更是受不了，藏在裤子里的阴茎早就硬挺，他滚动喉结，伸手拉开裤链，热腾腾的性器立刻急不可耐弹了出来，直直拍打在朱星杰湿透的两片肉瓣之间，怀里人被烫得条件反射向后退，可却扯出一根透明淫丝色情地黏连着两方。  
那根充血的阴茎似乎比身后那根还要粗上一圈，缠绕柱身的筋脉清晰地鼓动着，小野猫羞红了脸，偷偷咽唾沫的举动被卜凡捕捉到了。

“杰哥前面的小嘴饿坏了吧？”  
勾着唇角，充血的硕大龟头越凑越近。朱星杰全身颤抖。这么粗一根全部进入肯定很疼，但更多的则是感知即将被卜凡侵犯的巨大兴奋感。  
最终眼睁睁看着那发紫的顶端只是刮了几下肉缝，滚烫的触感只持续了几秒，还没享受到那根性器彻底占有自己的极致快感，就已经匆匆结束了。

朱星杰被挑逗地终于撑不住了，双腿发软起来。全身都泛起了可爱的淡粉，就像颗小蜜桃。  
无视了眼前男人得逞的笑容，抓过搂在自己腰间的手便也管不了矜持就往自己私处带。  
另一只手也放开了卜凡的肩膀，食中两指撑开了湿漉漉的肉缝，滑腻的液体瞬间喷涌而出，另一只手则指导着木子洋取悦自己。  
修长的手指果然比自己平时自慰起来舒服，整根手指都在一点点往肉腔内捅。越来越刺激的触感，他清晰感受到穴内在越来越湿，直至全部没进朱星杰才再也控制不住发出舒服的叹息。  
全身是汗，他抓着木子洋的手停留在那儿，花穴被填满的极致快感让他头脑发晕，穴中的淫肉急不可耐包裹住那根手指宛如干旱地在汲取雨露甘霖，用尽了力气去吞吐嘬弄，淫水喷得一波又一波。

正常的男性早就该被那腔销魂地勾引得失去理智。木子洋也不例外。眼看着朱星杰完全沉浸在自己不间断的高潮中，他趁着小野猫精神恍惚，又强行塞入两根手指，配合着身后的活塞运动快速进出。小野猫瞬间惊醒，勉强睁开的双眼却盛满勾人的春意，站在他身前的卜凡几乎看呆。  
“呜呜…洋哥，我还要…”小野猫任由木子洋在自己的花穴内粗暴指交，自己则是再也控制不住去抚慰那颗埋在薄膜下的阴蒂，却也不满足快速摩擦的自慰方式。

“啧。”眼前的画面是活春宫，但却没有他的份。卜凡不爽地皱眉，醋意在内心升腾起来。他知道这只是这不乖的小野猫勾引他的常用伎俩，所以要好好教训一下。  
抓过朱星杰白萝卜似的两条胳膊搁在自己双肩，失去了快感来源的他迷迷糊糊将肉蒂往卜凡硬挺的阴茎上拱。卜凡忍无可忍地抓过朱星杰富有弹性的白嫩臀瓣，另一只手用拇指在肉缝上挤压扣弄，房间里瞬间除了肉体拍打以外多了咕叽咕叽地粘腻水声。指腹上滑到了阴蒂处，报复性得狠狠掐揉了一把。  
“啊！”朱星杰只感觉有一股电流从那处直冲大脑，惊叫后瞬间瘫软了身子，靠在卜凡怀里脱了力只剩喘息。  
肉缝里的淫水喷了满手，卜凡不急不缓又捻了肉头几下，无视怀里人隔靴挠痒般的无力挣扎，朱星杰已然被玩得双目失焦，小嘴张着口水直流，呈现出一副半昏迷状态，要不是身后有木子洋的阴茎支撑着，大概是早就瘫软在地上了。

“差不多行了，再不进去都要被你玩死了。”  
木子洋看不下去了，安慰似的撸动着怀里小野猫软趴趴的小肉棒。朱星杰这才勉强抽动了几下，似乎找回了些意识。  
“死了才好，就听话了。”卜凡开玩笑说着，一边将朱星杰的腿根向外掰开，抬起后把那一开一合的肉穴对准了自己早已硬挺多时的阴茎。

“宝贝，扶稳了。”卜凡在朱星杰耳边提醒，后者显然是没反应过来，被一瞬间贯穿到底的极致快感让他几乎双眼翻白，却叫不出一个字。  
敏感至极的穴肉疯狂缴上粗大的肉柱，像是无数张小嘴蜂拥舔舐吞吐着它，裹得卜凡忍不住发出喟叹。  
没有给朱星杰多少适应时间，两根肉棒很快一前一后，隔着一层湿滑肠壁快速贯穿起来。  
后面的执着于顶弄那凸起的敏感点，前面的不断往更深出捅，坚硬的顶端次次撞在体内最柔软的宫口上。  
朱星杰再也管不了这么多地呻吟着，什么淫词浪语都说得出口，他在无意识勾引着那两个男人，尽管自己已经快到极限了。可他已经完全沉浸在欲望之中，仿佛沦为了泄欲用的人偶。


End file.
